ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 12
Chapter 12: Initiation (Part 1) Braden, Lubbock, Sheele, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Hanzo, Alucard, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Sango with Kirara, Madoka Kaname, and Killua Zoldyck all laid in wait at the abandoned warehouse. They were expecting a shipment of Dust to be attacked by the White Fang, and were there to protect it. Those whose performances satisfied Braden were to help the American Anime Association combat Wave and his group, who had gone missing since the incident in Moscow. "Come ON!", Killua said. "When are they gonna be here? I'm bored!" "Ever heard of this thing called "patience"?", Apacci asked. "Both of you should be quiet.", Alucard said. "They could hear us." "We should all be listening to Carmen Sandiego.", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic said. "He's over 500 years old; he's fought more battles than all the rest of us combined ever will." "Don't call me that ever again.", Alucard said. "This coming from a she-male who got cup checked by a caped baldy.", Lubbock said. "Do you want to die, moss-head?!", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic asked. "Call me moss-head again, I dare you!", Lubbock shouted. "I said, be quiet!", Alucard said. "The only reason I haven't killed you both by now is because they could hear the gunshots from the Jackal." Braden shot all three with small electric rounds, briefly stunning them. "All of you, shut up!", Braden said. "If you talk too much, I won't let you fight Wave!" "Man, they really need a name.", Killua complained. "It's getting annoying constantly referring to them as 'Wave' or 'Wave's group' or whatever." "Speaking of names, we need a name, too.", Lubbock said. "Something like 'Team Lubbock'. Or 'Team String Theory'." "We are NOT calling ourselves that.", Yoruichi said. "Look, we can think of a name when we're done.", Braden said. The door started to open. Chapter 12: Initiation (Part 1) "Everyone hide!", Hanzo whispered. All of the applicants hid from view as a man in a white mask with red markings stepped in. He looked at a clipboard, then looked at the ship. "Excellent.", he said. The man turned around. All of the applicants instantly noticed that he had a pair of cat ears and a tail. "Alright, boys, we got work to do!", he shouted. Fifteen people just like the man walked in, all of whom had varying animal parts. "What's WITH these guys?", Lubbock whispered. "They're Faunus.", Braden whispered. "Humans with animal parts. Didn't you read the dossier?" "Sorry.", Lubbock whispered. "I'm not used to reading them. We've never been given dossiers in Night Raid." "You're in Night Raid?!", Braden whispered. Suddenly, they were shushed by Killua; ironically, Killua shushing them was louder than their speaking. Unfortunately for the applicants, the lead Faunus (the one with cat ears) heard Killua's shushing. "What was that?!", he asked. "Now!", Braden shouted. The lead Faunus was hit in the back of the head by a kunai thrown by Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. He stood rigid for a couple of seconds, then fell flat on his face. "Alizarin?", another Faunus asked. "He's dead!", a third Faunus shouted, pointing to the kunai in the back of Alizarin's head. Suddenly, the third Faunus' index finger separated from the rest of his hand. He screamed in pain as more kunai were thrown at the two, killing them both instantly. "There's someone else here!", a fourth Faunus shouted. The rest of the White Fang drew their pistols, looking for their unseen assailant. A gunshot rang out. One of the Faunus collapsed, having been shot in the head. "Where'd that bullet come from?", a Faunus asked. "There!", another Faunus shouting, pointing in the direction that the bullet came from. All of the Faunus fired in that general direction. Many Faunus saw what appeared to be a black streak. One of them had just been decapitated by Hanzo. "What was that?!", a Faunus asked. Suddenly, he was struck through the chest with what appeared to be lightning. He fell on the ground in a small pool of blood. "Take cover!", one of the Faunus shouted. Many of the Faunus took cover. At least, they attempted to. When they ran away, they ran straight into the string trap that Lubbock had set, brutally slicing themselves in half. "Show yourself and fight like a man!", a Faunus shouted. "Not happening.", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic said. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic teleported into the middle of the group before decapitating them all. None of the Faunus even knew what happened. "That should be all of them.", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic said. Suddenly, Alucard shot above Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. A seventeenth Faunus, a sniper, had been shot; his body and rifle both fell to the ground. "You left yourself wide open.", Alucard said. "There's more Faunus?!", Braden asked. "Everyone, find the rest of the White Fang and kill them all!" "Kill?!", Madoka asked. "I'm not killing anyone!" "I'm with her, Braden.", Inuyasha said. "Naraku was different, but I won't kill anyone!" "Do you want to fight Wave?", Braden asked. "I only want to fight Wave so I can stop him from taking over the world!", Madoka said. "And if I have to kill someone to do it, then forget it! You can find yourself a new magical girl!" With that, Madoka flew away. Braden turned towards Inuyasha. "And what about you?", Braden asked. To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff